1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, systems, and products for invoking an audio hyperlink.
2. Description of Related Art
A ‘hyperlink’ is a reference to a URI which when invoked requests access to a resource identified by a URI. The term ‘hyperlink’ often includes links to URIs effected through conventional markup elements for visual display, as well as ‘Back’ and ‘Forward’ buttons on a toolbar in a GUI of a software application program. Users are typically made aware of hyperlinks by displaying text associated with the hyperlink or the URI itself in highlighting, underscoring, specially coloring, or some other fashion setting the hyperlink apart from other screen text and identifying it as an available hyperlink. In addition, the screen display area of the anchor is often sensitized to user interface operations such as GUI pointer operations such as mouse clicks. Such conventional hyperlinks require a visual screen display to make a user aware of the hyperlink and a device for GUI pointer operations to invoke the hyperlink. Audio files however are typically played on devices with no visual display and without devices for GUI pointer operations.